


It Doesn’t Always Go Down Smooth

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Tumblr: jaegercon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only the PPDC and the world weren't under strict rationing, this is what everyone would be drinking (and still does, whenever they get the chance).</p><p>(For the Jaegercon Bingo Card Prompt: Alcohol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn’t Always Go Down Smooth

Mako Mori - soju - it’s horrible and sweet and goes much better with C.C. Lemon, but it was the first alcohol she had ever tried, at a friend’s house when she was seventeen - her father was keeping it under the bed from a business trip to Korea and wouldn’t be home that night, and they ended up giggling about everything and nothing on the floor to a room that wouldn’t stop spinning around them

Raleigh Becket - not a huge fan of beer, but always drank it with Yancy, and will make a silent toast in his honour before drinking

Alexis Kaidanovsky - kvas (homemade) with mint, or Nastoyashaya (vodka)

Sasha Kaidanovskaya - vodka infused with whatever she can get her hands on (because it annoys Alexis, who proclaims to hate any ‘impure’ vodka, but secretly loves it)

Wei Cheung - famous for having drinking contests with his youngest brother to see who can consume the most of the cheapest baijiu. Is usually the loser.

Wei Jin - being the ‘oldest,’ watches out for his two brothers, tries to drink nothing stronger than a Tsingtao pils - his brother tease him about it, he just grins

Wei Hu - hates having drinking contests with his brother because he knows he will never lose. Would really rather be enjoying a drink with friends, but what can you do when your brothers never leave you alone?

Tendo Choi - absinthe, with extra sugar, in a pinch - though nothing beats the real shit he perfected himself, can’t buy that sort of trip - conversely, anything coffee flavoured, in large quantities, in a mug.

Hermann Gottlieb - scotch and soda (only Newton knows why, and he promised not to tell, but will sometimes just bring him a martini, shaken, of course), or a light lager.

Newton Geiszler - when he’s in the mood to get drunk, the faster the better: shots (of anything) preferably jello shots if he can get them, and will readily admit it’s because they taste like candy and seriously if you can’t get behind alcoholic candy what’s the point in life? - for social drinking, any brown ale or wheat beer

Chuck Hansen - in a pub, he’s ordering a lager - and another, and another and he will drink you under the table if it’s the last thing he does

Herc Hansen - whatever’s on hand, the stronger the better - prefers beer slightly warm, but whiskey on the rocks

Stacker Pentecost - any pale lager will do in a pinch - reminds him of the night of his fourteenth birthday when he was sent out to pick up something for his housemates, knowing full well he was going to have to steal it - he swiped of two entire cases of Carlsberg from a delivery truck outside the off-license and ran home - with one under each arm - it was way more than any of them could drink, and they ended the night wasted, sick, and with enough of a stash left to get them in trouble with the house head

  
  



End file.
